1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brush type cleaning devices, and in one of its aspects to a brush type cleaning device which dispenses a cleaning compound or other flowable material, such as a toothbrush which dispenses toothpaste or gel or other dentifrice and dental floss.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,383 (Glover et al.) shows a paste dispensing brush which includes a stem 12 having a tapered bore therein, and a tapered piston 100 disposed within said tapered bore and “having an outer contour which at least substantially corresponds to the contour of said tapered bore such that said tapered piston will nest in said tapered bore.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,489 (Harman et al.) shows a spring which is associated with an entire assembly, occupying the entire width of the cartridge. It also includes a brush aperture blocking member 74, which divides stem bore 18 into a dry portion and a “pumping chamber.”